


Gli abiti del bene e del male

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Early Work, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Past Lives, Regret, Sisters, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Vizi e virtù di quattro coppie di personaggi.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 1





	Gli abiti del bene e del male

** Gli Abiti del Bene e del Male **

** Perso nel vizio, dimentico chi sono **

Per il bene supremo.

Il bene supremo, Albus.

Te ne sei dimenticato? Hai scordato che cosa significasse per noi andare sempre avanti, mettendo da parte persino noi stessi, solo per raggiungere quello scopo, che all’epoca sembrava tanto nobile?

Ho ripetuto troppe volte a me stesso che non mi servi, raccontandomi ogni giorno questa menzogna fino a farla divenire la pura verità.

E adesso che so che posso andare avanti da solo, non ci sarà limite al dolore che sarò in grado di infliggere a questo mondo, sporco perché _tutti gli altri_ lo sporcano.

Lo laverò con il sangue, Albus.

Come avremmo dovuto fare insieme.

Ora, sarò da solo sul trono di questa realtà, nuova, fresca. Solo mia, perché tu stai in disparte e guardi.

Per il bene supremo.

** La paura che cammina in punta di piedi **

Ho fatto un passo indietro, e so che tu non me lo perdonerai mai.

Perché dovrei essere io a non concederti il mio perdono, io a serbare rancore, eppure so che fra di noi le regole fanno sempre al contrario, rendendomi colpevole di cose che non avrei nemmeno mai immaginato.

Il bene supremo, Gellert... ma che cosa abbiamo fatto?

Ci siamo lasciati accecare dalla nostra giovinezza, dal delirio di onnipotenza per l’essere leggermente più dotati della media... ma non più furbi. Quello no, Gellert, siamo stati degli sciocchi, e vorrei tanto che tu te ne rendessi conto, come ho fatto io, senza odiarmi come certamente fai, solo perché pensi che ti abbia abbandonato.

E non nego di averlo fatto.

Solo, guarda le mie ragioni.

Il bene supremo l’abbiamo sempre avuto sotto gli occhi, mentre andavamo a cercarlo nel potere, nella magia, nel dominio.

Il bene supremo è quello che possiamo fare di buono per gli altri, senza rischiare di venire irretiti dalle mille malie dell’oscurità.

Ci vuole prudenza in questi casi, amico mio.

Quella che noi non abbiamo mai avuto, quella che sto cominciando a conoscere adesso, quella che mi ha portato lontano da te.

Abbiamo superato il limite, lo sai, e non te ne importa.

Vorrei solo che tu facessi quel passo indietro insieme a me.

****

** E’ l’altrui felicità, che non ci sfugge **

Mi metto le mani sul viso, mentre sono davanti allo specchio.

Immagino di vedere un altro volto, di veder finalmente scomparire i miei occhi, neri come il carbone, sostituiti da qualcosa di più fresco, di più bello, qualcosa che sia più facile amare.

Poi comincio a graffiarmi, ci riesco a stento con le mie unghie mangiucchiate, sporche.

Perché quell’amore che tanto mi è stato negato, mi ha portato fino ad un punto che non avrei mai voluto raggiungere.

Mi ha portato a desiderare di albergare in un altro corpo, in un’altra vita, un’esistenza che arriverei a detestare, ma che avrebbe te come premio, Lily.

Vorrei essere _lui_ , anche solo per pochi attimi, anche solo per avere il diritto di guardarti con quello sguardo, di sorriderti con quel sorriso.

E di vedermi ricambiato.

Per non vivere ogni giorno della mia vita con questo senso di invidia opprimente, per non dovermi odiare come infatti già faccio.

Tolgo le mani.

Ma c’è sempre il mio volto a fissarmi, al di là dello specchio. 

** Il silenzio della colpevolezza **

Io perdono sempre, e lui lo sa.

Sa che gli voglio bene, sa che perdonerei qualsiasi suo eccesso, sa che per me lui è importante quanto me stessa.

Eppure non riesce a convivere con il fatto che non andrò mai oltre quell’affetto, profondamente fraterno, quello stesso affetto che lo fa soffrire.

E io perdono, perdono e perdono, dicendomi che non è colpa sua, che la colpa è solo mia, anche se non riesco a spiegarmi quale peccato io possa aver commesso.

Perdono e lo amo, a modo mio, ma non sarà mai abbastanza.

Perché comincio a credere che lui _voglia_ sfidare i miei limiti, voglia vedermi strappata a metà nel dubbio, voglia vedermi domandare cos’è giusto e cosa è sbagliato, come se poi io fossi in grado di spiegarlo anche a lui.

Ma non c’è niente che sia giusto fare, non nella situazione in cui mi ritrovo, non quando quotidianamente sono posta davanti al suo sguardo carico di aspettative e di un eterno rancore.

Mi dispiace, Severus.

Posso perdonarti milioni di volte, ma sappiamo entrambi che non sarò mai in grado di perdonare me stessa per aver preso una strada diversa dalla tua.

Vorrei che smettessi di guardarmi, ma non te lo dirò mai. Perché c’è già troppo dolore in te, sempre per causa mia.

E il _mio_ dolore, Severus?

Taciuto, perché ho giurato a me stessa di soffrire in silenzio.

Mi chiudo nella mia tolleranza apparente, convinta che serva davvero a migliorare le cose.

Ma ancora tutto quel dolore, quello che condividiamo, pesa sulle nostre teste.

Non sparirà mai, vero Severus?

** L’attesa del piacere, è essa stessa il piacere **

Né vivo né morto.

Sono a metà. In un limbo in cui riesco a malapena a percepire me stesso, il potere che dovrebbe fluirmi nelle vene è quanto mai latitante, perché _non possiedo_ delle vene.

Vedo intorno a me Codaliscia affrettarsi come il ratto che è, pronto a soddisfare qualsiasi mio bisogno. Sebbene ci siano necessità alle quali nemmeno lui può provvedere.

Sentire la forza dentro di me, darle uno sfogo, uccidere, torturare, fare del male.

Penso quasi di aver perso la mia fredda razionalità a furia di permanere in questo stato vegetativo, come se nella mia mente regnasse solo il rosso più puro, il rosso del sangue, il rosso della mia ira cieca che mi fa venir voglia di uccidere chiunque osi avvicinarsi troppo, a mani nude, come un animale e non come il mago più potente del mondo, come so di essere ancora, nonostante tutto.

Il cammino da percorrere è lungo, ma so che un giorno risorgerò, che avrò delle mani, che avrò indietro tutta la forza che ho perso. E allora, sarà il Caos. La mia rabbia fluirà su questa terra, come la cosa peggiore che si sia mai vista.

Recupero la calma.

L’attesa, quando si ha uno scopo, diventa quasi _dolce._

** Perire il giusto, portando con sé l’empio **

Vorrei scappare.

È troppo, troppo.

Continuo a ripetermelo da anni ormai, ma ancora non l’ho fatto. Infinite volte sono stato sul punto di voltare le spalle a quel destino contro il quale non posso combattere, ed altrettante volte ho incontrato lo sguardo di coloro che hanno riposto la propria fiducia in me, guardandomi come se davvero fossi in grado di aiutarli.

Ma come posso aiutare loro, se non sono nemmeno in grado di aiutare me stesso?

Non scappo. Aspetto, come sempre, che qualcosa o qualcuno mi indichi la via giusta da seguire, come se fossi soltanto una marionetta nelle mani di questo gioco che ancora non capisco fino in fondo.

È il mio destino, del resto. Il mio destino è di fare tutto ciò che è in mio potere, e forse anche di più, per liberare il mondo dalla sua presenza venefica.

Perché non m’importa più di quello che mi accadrà, perché troppi sono andati avanti al posto mio, e io non lascerò più che nemmeno una goccia di sangue sia versata. Non impunemente.

Perché quando guardo i suoi occhi, nel frattempo penso agli sguardi di coloro che hanno perso un figlio, un genitore, un amico, un fratello, e dico a me stesso che nessuno sarà mai in grado di rendere loro il sorriso, ma che almeno possono trovare pace nella giustizia, nel vedere _lui_ diventare quella cenere che merita di essere.

Perché il mondo non può essere giusto, non può essere vivo davvero, finché lui ha il diritto di camminare libero per questa terra, libero di giocare con le vite altrui.

Io posso porre fine a tutto questo.

E la mia vita non conta più delle altre.

Quello che ho imparato in questi anni, è che tutti siamo sacrificabili, se il sacrificio porta al compimento della giustizia.

Sono pronto a morire. E lo porterò con me sotto terra.

** Non far nulla è la cosa più difficile del mondo **

Comincio ad odiare questa casa.

Quelle quattro mura, pari ad una prigione, m’incatenano ad un’esistenza che ha sempre meno senso.

Eppure, io mi rifiuto di reagire, come sempre.

È questo quello che mi aspetta, d’ora in avanti? Rimanere qui dentro, come dimentica del tempo che passa, racchiusa in uno scrigno come il più bello ed il più malinconico dei diamanti?

Perché non è forse questo quello che sono? Legata a quei rimasugli di voglia di esistere, come se realmente fossi in grado di tenerli con me in eterno, mentre li vedo sbiadire ogni giorno di più.

E mentre cerco di mostrare a me stessa che ancora vale la pena attendere un cambiamento, una svolta, vedo altre vite passare per questa casa, e mi sorprendo ad odiarle solo perché loro hanno il diritto di andarsene, perché possono farlo, perché possono respirare un’aria più pulita, meno viziata della mia.

Perché potrei farlo anch’io, ma ho paura della libertà se ad essa non si accompagna quel magico desiderio di ribellione che ha ormai abbandonato i miei passi.

E io rimango qui. Ferma.

Sto a guardare.

** Il coraggio aspetta, la paura si mette in cerca **

Mi guardo allo specchio.

Nei miei occhi c’è un bagliore che a stento riesco a riconoscere.

È la vita. Quella vita che mi è stata negata negli anni, quella vita che mi ero rassegnata a non conoscere mai, quella vita così vicina eppure così irraggiungibile, come se fosse a pochi passi da me ed io fossi racchiusa in una teca di vetro che m’impediva di toccarla.

Ted aveva infranto quel vetro, lasciandomi respirare finalmente priva di catene, lasciandomi essere attrice di quella realtà per una volta, non solo spettatrice.

E ora vago per questa casa con un’aria commista fra la serenità di una ragazza che lotterà per la felicità e l’angoscia per l’ignoto che quella stessa felicità rappresenta.

Guardo gli altri negli occhi, quasi timorosa che se ne accorgano, e che rubino quegli attimi di estasi che mi attendono fuori di qui.

Eppure, l’unica che sorprendo a guardarmi in modo diverso, è Cissy.

Cissy, che non comprende. O che comprende, e prova pena per me.

O per se stessa, ancora legata a questo luogo, ancora legata al destino che altri hanno scritto per lei.

Mi piacerebbe portarla via con me, ma so già che rifiuterebbe. Perché la sua mente è satura di tutto ciò che ci hanno insegnato, pregna di preconcetti e idee che non le apparterranno mai veramente, ma dei quali non sarà mai del tutto in grado di liberarsi.

Perché non avrà il coraggio di fuggire, già lo so.

La guardo anch’io, sempre sorridendole, come facendole sapere che accanto a me per lei ci sarà sempre posto. Un posto che non si concederà mai il lusso di desiderare, ma che io conserverò per sempre.

Perché il coraggio viene quasi a mancare quando di fronte a te hai chi ti fa dimenticare di poter essere qualcuno di diverso, almeno per una volta.

Perché la fuga non è mai stata considerato un atto di coraggio, ma non m’importa.

Potrei anche essere una vigliacca, al pari di mia sorella, ma almeno avrò la certezza di essere una vigliacca felice.


End file.
